O Segredo do Kai
by FireKai
Summary: OS Blade Breakers acham estranho que o Kai ande sempre com o seu cachecol atrás e decidem investigar. Contém um pouco de Hilary x Kai, Oneshot Completa


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.**

"Está um calor de morrer." – queixou-se o Tyson aos seus colegas Blade Breakers.

"É verdade." – concordou o Max.

"Ainda bem que eu não tenho de treinar como vocês ou morria." – disse a Hilary.

"É muito chato termos de treinar com um calor destes." – disse o Ray.

"Pessoal, o Kai vem aí." – disse o Kenny.

"Eu não acredito no que estou a ver." – disse a Hilary.

O Kai vinha na direcção deles, vestindo as suas roupas habituais e mesmo com o imenso calor que estava, ele trazia o seu cachecol consigo.

"Kai, tu não tens calor?" – perguntou o Max.

"Não." – respondeu o Kai numa voz fria e rápida. – "Vamos treinar."

O treino começou e a Hilary e o Kenny ficaram a observar enquanto os outros lançavam os seus piões e começavam as batalhas.

"Já viste, é mesmo estranho que o Kai ande com aquele cachecol para todo o lado não achas?" – perguntou a Hilary ao Kenny.

"Bem, na época em que vencemos os Psykicks e os Saint Shields, ele não usou o cachecol." – disse o Kenny.

"Sim, mas agora anda sempre com ele. Já viste, está um calor quase insuportável e ele anda a usar o cachecol na mesma." – disse a Hilary. – "Se bem que ele fica muito lindo com aquele cachecol…"

"Ele é russo, talvez por isso seja mais resistente a temperaturas mais baixas e mais altas." – respondeu o Kenny.

"Hum… não sei… acho que temos de investigar isto." – disse a Hilary.

"Ah não. Nem penses, o Kai matava-nos." – disse o Kenny.

"Vou propor aos rapazes que nos ajudem a investigar depois do treino." – disse a Hilary. – "O Kai é bonito e misterioso. Gosto mesmo dele… é tão lindo… ♥"

¬¬ "Poupa-me Hilary." – disse o Kenny.

Depois do treino ter terminado, o Kai dirigiu-se ao seu quarto, dizendo que iria tomar um banho.

"Pessoal, venham cá." – chamou a Hilary e o Ray, o Max e o Tyson aproximaram-se.

Em poucas palavras, a Hilary disse o que deveriam fazer.

"Deixa ver se eu entendi bem." – começou o Ray. – "Tu queres que entremos no quarto do Kai enquanto ele vai tomar banho e investiguemos porque é que ele usa sempre o cachecol?"

"Exactamente." – disse a Hilary.

"Mas como vamos fazer isso?" – perguntou o Tyson. – "Só o Kai é que sabe porque é que ele usa sempre o cachecol."

"Aí é que te enganas." – disse a Hilary. – "Nós nunca estivemos em contacto directo com o cachecol. Sugiro que nós aproveitemos agora que ele vai tomar banho. No banho ele não vai usar o cachecol. Chegamos ao quarto dele e vamos ver se encontramos alguma pista ao examinar o cachecol."

"Parece-me boa ideia." – disse o Max.

"Mas é arriscada." – disse o Ray. – "Se o Kai nos apanha, nem sei o que faz…"

"Mas então, estão comigo ou não?" – perguntou a Hilary.

"Eu estou!" – gritou o Max.

"Ah não, não contem comigo. Não me quero meter em sarilhos." – disse o Kenny.

"Hum… acho que é arriscado… mas vale a pena tentar." – disse o Ray.

"Eu também aceito." – disse o Tyson. – "Isto vai ser como uma missão especial."

"Ai sim Tyson, então qual é o primeiro movimento que vamos fazer?" – perguntou a Hilary.

"Vamos entrar no quarto dele, é claro." – respondeu o Tyson.

**Passo 1: Entrar no quarto do Kai**

"Então, abre logo a porta Tyson." – disse o Ray.

"Calma." – disse o Tyson, girando a maçaneta da porta e entrando no quarto.

"Ouvem o barulho da água? Ele ainda está no banho." – disse o Max.

"Era bom que ele viesse aqui agora sem roupa nenhuma, não acham?" – disse a Hilary babando-se. ♥

"Hilary!" – gritaram os três rapazes ao mesmo tempo.

"O que foi?" – perguntou a Hilary. – "Já não se pode dizer nada."

"Guarda os teus pensamentos de tarada para ti." – disse o Tyson.

"Bem, o que vem a seguir na lista de passos?" – perguntou o Max.

"Agora temos de localizar o cachecol." – disse o Tyson.

**Passo 2: Localizar o cachecol**

"Onde estará o cachecol?" – perguntou o Max.

"Bem, ao pé das roupas dele não está." – disse a Hilary. – "As roupas dele são bem bonitas não são? Mas ele também é bonito por isso… ♥"

"Hilary, pára com isso." – disse o Tyson. – "Aha! Descobri onde está o cachecol."

"Onde?" – perguntou o Ray.

"Está ali, em cima do armário." – disse o Tyson apontando.

"É verdade, temos de o trazer cá para baixo." – disse o Max.

"Então puxem-no." – disse a Hilary.

"Ok." – disse o Ray pondo-se em frente ao armário com o Tyson a seu lado.

"Vamos lá passar ao terceiro passo." – disse o Tyson.

**Passo 3: Descobrir o segredo do cachecol**

O Ray puxou o cachecol e ele caiu facilmente de cima do armário. Caiu em cima do Tyson e do Ray e eles caíram ao chão.

"Então, não se aguentam com um cachecol?" – perguntou a Hilary. – "O meu Kaizinho aguenta com isso e vocês não… só muito fraquinhos."

"Cala-te Hilary!" – gritou o Tyson. – "Ai! Isto pesa muito!"

"Mas como é que um cachecol pode pesar tanto?" – perguntou o Ray. – "Eu nem me consigo levantar."

"Ai! Daqui a pouco o Kai termina o seu banho." – disse o Max.

"Sim e depois ele apanha-nos aqui e nós temos de o aturar a dar-nos um sermão enquanto ele está apenas enrolado numa toalha e…" – a Hilary deteve-se por um momento e sorriu. – "Mas até que não era má ideia… ♥"

"Chega Hilary! Ajuda-me a tirar o cachecol de cima deles." – disse o Max.

"Está bem." – disse a Hilary e os dois começaram a puxar o cachecol.

"É muito pesado… mas não acredito que o Kai aguentasse sempre com este peso…" – disse o Max.

"Despachem-se, estou a ser esmagado!" – gritou o Ray.

"Ah! A água parou, o Kai já está a sair do banho." – gritou a Hilary.

"Calma… Hilary, vai impedi-lo, não o deixes entrar para esta divisão." – disse o Max.

"Eu?" – perguntou a Hilary.

"Sim tu. Vai lá. É perigoso, mas vais ver o teu querido Kai de toalha." – disse o Max.

"Hum… está bem." – disse a Hilary dirigindo-se à porta da casa de banho.

"Deve haver aqui alguma coisa…" – começou o Max. – "Aha! Encontrei!"

Nesse momento a porta da casa de banho abriu-se e o Kai apareceu com uma toalha enrolada no corpo.

"Ah Kai! Olá." – disse a Hilary atrapalhada.

"O que estás a fazer aqui?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Bem… é que… vim ver-te Kai!" – disse a Hilary.

"E não podias esperar para depois de eu me vestir?" – perguntou o Kai.

´"Não, não dava." – disse a Hilary. – "Olha, vamos falar ali para a casa de banho."

A Hilary empurrou o Kai para dentro da casa de banho e fechou a porta.

"A Hilary conseguiu-nos mais tempo." – disse o Tyson.

"Afinal o que descobriste Max?" – perguntou o Ray.

"O cachecol tem um regulador de peso." – disse o Max. – "É um pouco estranho, não sabia que existiam estes cachecóis."

"Está bem, mas despacha-te a tirar isto de cima de nós." – disse o Tyson.

O Max apertou um botão e o cachecol diminuiu de peso. O Ray e o Tyson levantaram-se do chão.

"Ah, finalmente." – disse o Ray.

"Um botão regulador de peso… quem diria." – disse o Tyson.

"E para que servirá ter um cachecol com regulador de peso?" – perguntou o Ray.

"Vocês repararam que o Kai está sempre em forma?" – perguntou o Max. – "É por causa do cachecol. Carregar o peso deve dar muita força."

"Sim, mas agora que descobrimos tudo, vamos pôr o cachecol no mesmo sítio e vamos embora daqui." – disse o Ray.

Eles puseram o cachecol no mesmo lugar onde estava anteriormente e saíram do quarto. Pouco depois a Hilary saiu da casa de banho.

"Até logo Kai." – disse ela sorrindo. – "És um amor. ♥"

O Kai saiu da casa de banho com o seu olhar frio.

"É mesmo chata." – disse ele. – "Mesmo assim… é uma querida…"

Os três rapazes contaram à Hilary o que se tinha passado com o cachecol.

"Ah, estou a ver." – disse ela. – "É pena que eu não tenha conseguido nada com o Kai na casa de banho mas paciência… mas vocês já repararam que o Kai anda sempre com aqueles triângulos azuis na cara?"

"É verdade." – disse o Max.

"E parece suspeito…" – disse o Ray.

"Hum… acho que aqui está mais um caso para nós investigarmos." – disse o Tyson e os outros acenaram afirmativamente.

**Depois de terem descoberto o segredo do cachecol, eles agora vão dedicar-se aos triângulos azuis e tentarão descobrir porque é que o Kai os usa, mas isso é para ser desenvolvido noutra história. Espero que tenham gostado e espero receber reviews com os vossos comentários e opiniões sobre a fic.**


End file.
